1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video signal transmission systems and, more particularly, to a one-channel transmission system adaptable to a number of formats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is presently known a two-channel MAC (multiplex analog component) CBS system for transmitting HDTV of the 1050, 2:1, 59.94 format. This is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,950. There is also a Japanese single channel system, known as the MUSE system and having a 1125, 2:1, 60 format. The MUSE system can accept only one format for transmission. It is based on horizontal, vertical, and temporal subsampling for both luma and chroma, and therefore requires full field memories in the receiver. It is further incompatible with NTSC, both because of its 60 cycle (rather than 59.94 cycle) frame rate, and because it operates at 1150 lines per frame.